Une Xistence
by DelSey
Summary: Un phénomène inexpliqué poursuit Yoshiki, et le pousse à se poser quelques questions. La 'chose qui le hante' semble décidée à l'aider. La laissera t-il lui dicter la marche à suivre ?


Titre : **Une X-istence**

Rating : K+

Genre : Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien. Peut-être mystère. Je mets Général, à vous de juger.

Disclaimer : X ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais que les X-ploiter :)

Petit mot de l'auteur : Voilà un petit OS sorti de nulle part, pour m'évader un peu de mes autres fic's. Il m'est venu comme ça, tout d'un coup. Je n'en suis pas X-trêmement satisfaite, mais bon, peut-être que vous allez l'apprécier ? Je précise que c'est assez différent que ce que je fais d'habitude.

* * *

**Une X-istence **

Il se sentait bien. Il se sentait toujours bien lorsqu'il s'éveillait et que, les yeux fermés, il s'enveloppait dans ce cocon de douceur qu'était son lit. Il se sentait délicieusement à l'abri du monde extérieur, et de toutes les déceptions qu'il ne manquerait pas d'éprouver tout au long de la journée. La première serait sans aucun doute de se rappeler, comme chaque matin, que X s'était dissout depuis dix ans et que hide n'était plus de ce monde depuis neuf. Il grimaça. Il n'était même pas encore levé qu'il avait déjà le cafard…

A contrecoeur, il ouvrit les yeux, se redressa sur son lit… et s'immobilisa. Sur le sol, juste devant lui, une petite feuille de papier anodine… il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et le ramassa. Les mêmes mots que chaque jour depuis des semaines : _Tu n'es pas heureux, Yo-chan. _Une simple constatation, qui commençait franchement à l'énerver.

« Et alors ? répliqua t-il à la pièce vide tout en jetant la feuille à travers la pièce. Je l'ai jamais été, de toute façon ! »

Mais il savait très bien que c'était là un odieux mensonge. Il l'avait été, lorsque X et hide faisaient encore partie de sa vie… il soupira à nouveau et se leva. Il savait qu'il trouverait ce genre de papiers dans toutes les pièces de la maison, portant tous la même inscription indubitable et le même surnom affectueux. Et la même écriture dérangeante, aussi. Une écriture qu'il évitait soigneusement de reconnaître. Parce que cela impliquerait bien trop de choses…

Il pénétra dans la salle de bain, sans un regard pour le _Tu n'es pas heureux, Yo-chan. _écrit à grands coups de dentifrice sur son miroir. Il faudrait qu'il pense à les enfermer dans l'armoire à pharmacie le soir venu, ses tubes de dentifrice, parce qu'il commençait à en avoir plus qu'assez de récurer sa glace chaque matin. Il y avait mieux, comme occupation matinale…

Quelques minutes plus tard, douché mais toujours aussi exaspéré, il pénétra dans la cuisine. _Yo-chan_ proclamaient les petites lettres magnétiques sur le frigo. Les couverts, deux fourchettes et un couteau, qu'il avait laissé sur le plan de travail formaient un grand _Y_ majuscule. Yoshiki siffla entre ses dents :

« Je risque pas d'oublier comment je m'appelle… »

Il se servit un verre de jus d'orange et l'avala rapidement, pressé qu'il était de quitter cette maison de dingues. Il avait tout essayé, même changer d'appartement. Rien à faire. La chose (_esprit frappeur, fantôme_ lui soufflait son esprit égaré) qui le poursuivait avec tant d'acharnement était toujours là. Lorsqu'il rentrera ce soir, de nouvelles inscriptions seront probablement apparues par-ci par-là…

Il allait devenir fou si ça continuait, il le savait. Tout cela était impossible. Inexplicable. C'était probablement son esprit surmené qui se jouait de lui, semaines après semaines, ou même un taré qui s'amusait à faire n'importe quoi lorsqu'il dormait ou qu'il n'était pas là. Bien que sachant pertinemment que ce n'était pas le cas mais se raccrochant de toutes ses forces à cette explication sensée, il quitta l'immeuble et parti pour _Extasy Records_, sous le soleil éclatant de L.A.

* * *

Le soir venu, il n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir été aussi fatigué. Il n'en pouvait plus. Toute sa journée n'avait été qu'un calvaire sans fin, plus rien n'allait. Il était crevé, il faisait n'importe quoi et personne ne s'en inquiétait. La stupide constatation qu'il découvrait chaque matin l'avait accompagné sans lui laisser le moindre répit, s'imprimant en lettres de sang dans son esprit. Il ouvrit la porte de son appartement à la volée, en s'écriant :

« Je ne veux pas voir une seule foutue feuille ! C'est compris ?! »

Mais c'était peine perdue. Déjà, il en avisait sur le canapé, sur la table basse… l'une était même scotchée à la télé. Il l'arracha d'un geste rageur, mais la laissa retomber sur le sol. Il y en avait beaucoup trop. Il n'arriverait jamais à toutes les enlever. Elles revenaient sans cesse, telle une maladie incurable qui le rongeait lentement. Il se laissa lourdement tomber sur le canapé, en écrasant plusieurs, et se prit la tête entre les mains.

« Ca suffit… murmura t-il. Ca suffit… j'en peux plus… »

Il entendit un froissement de feuille, et compta jusqu'à cent en silence, tout en priant distraitement pour que rien n'ait changé lorsqu'il rouvrirait les yeux.

Là encore, cela ne servit à rien : il y avait maintenant une feuille juste sur ses genoux. Il tourna vivement la tête, s'attendant presque à découvrir un stylo flottant allégrement dans les airs, mais ne vit rien. Il reporta son attention sur la feuille qu'il tenait maintenant dans les mains.

_De quoi as-tu peur, Yo-chan ? _

Oui, au fait. De quoi avait-il donc peur ? Yoshiki poussa un soupir étranglé. Il ne savait que trop bien de quoi il avait peur, même s'il refusait de se l'avouer totalement.

« J'ai peur de ne plus jamais être heureux… » murmura t-il.

Il laissa échapper un rire sans joie et secoua la tête. Voilà qu'il se mettait à parler tout seul. Ca devenait de pire en pire… il se leva et alla jusqu'à la cuisine. Un nouveau choc l'y attendait sagement, sous la forme d'un hamburger géant à côté duquel une cannette de bière était posée. Ah oui, il y avait une nouvelle feuille, aussi.

_Repose-toi, Yo-chan. Tu en as besoin. _

Yoshiki ferma les yeux et serra très fort les paupières, tout en espérant que lorsqu'il les rouvrirait, ce repas sorti de nulle part aurait disparu. Mais évidemment, rien de tel ne se produisit. Résigné, il s'assit et commença à manger, les yeux dans le vide.

* * *

Ce fut le lendemain qu'arriva la lettre. La lettre qui allait encore, si possible, bouleverser un peu plus les choses. Pourtant, tout se passa exactement comme d'habitude. Yoshiki s'attarda au lit autant que la somnolence le lui permettait, se leva de mauvaise grâce, s'énerva contre les feuilles qui traînaient un peu partout (et qui venaient probablement de son propre bureau, ce qui était profondément exaspérant). Il se doucha, s'habilla, pris son petit déjeuner, et tomba sur une nouvelle feuille, avec un message différent, cette fois-ci. Un message presque impérieux.

_Le courrier. Va voir LE COURRIER._

Yoshiki secoua la tête pour la forme, se leva et alla chercher son courrier dans sa boîte aux lettres, en bas de l'immeuble. Il le tria rapidement, extrayant des différentes factures sans le moindre intérêt une petite enveloppe blanche sur laquelle une écriture claire et nette avait écrit son adresse. Il n'eut pas besoin de regarder celle de l'expéditeur pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. Il entra, déposa la lettre sous une pile de revues et décida de l'oublier. Puis il ressortit, prit sa voiture et parti au siège américain de son label, l'esprit étrangement vide.

* * *

Seulement, 'la chose qui le hantait' (comme il se plaisait lui-même à l'appeler) ne l'entendait pas ainsi. Lorsqu'il rentra ce soir-là, il y avait des feuilles _partout_. Un véritable tapis de feuilles qui recouvrait le sol et les meubles. Certaines piles montaient presque jusqu'au plafond. Il avait l'impression que son appartement avait été sujet à une improbable avalanche.

Il secoua la tête pour retrouver ses esprits, choisi d'ignorer toutes ces feuilles impossibles et gagna la cuisine. Il chassa d'un revers de main celles qui recouvraient la table, et alla prendre une bière dans le réfrigérateur… lorsqu'il se retourna, la table disparaissait à nouveau sous des monceaux de feuilles, sur lesquelles le même message apparaissait à l'encre noire :

_La lettre. Va ouvrir la lettre. La lettre. La lettre. _

Telle une dangereuse litanie. Yoshiki marmonna que si c'était comme ça, il ne mangerait pas. Il gagna donc sa chambre, se coucha sur son matelas de feuilles blanches et s'endormit.

Seulement, 'la chose qui le hantait' ne l'entendait pas comme ça non plus. Il fut réveillé en sursaut par le vacarme assourdissant de dizaines de portes et de volets qui claquaient violemment, les uns après les autres. Cela faisait un tel boucan que son lit en tremblait.

« ARRETE ! C'est bon, ça suffit ! J'y vais ! _J'y vais !_ »

Après un dernier claquement satisfait, le silence revint.

« Bordel, ça a du réveiller tout le quartier ! » songea t-il sombrement.

Il se leva à contrecoeur, et alla chercher la lettre où il l'avait laissée. Il l'ouvrit et commença enfin à la lire.

_Cher Yoshiki, _

_Ca me paraît étrange de m'adresser à toi par une formule tellement formelle, mais ça m'étonnerait fort que le 'Yo-chan' soit encore d'actualité entre nous, n'est-ce pas ? _

_Je sais que c'est un peu tard, mais je tiens à m'excuser. Je sais que réapparaître comme ça, après presque dix longues années, et demander pardon peut paraître déplacé mais c'est pourtant ce que je fais. Je sais aussi que je t'ai fait souffrir, et pour cela aussi, je m'excuse. J'ai souffert aussi, tu sais. Bien plus que tu ne le crois. _

_Je n'ai pas osé t'appeler. J'avais peur de ta réaction. Je craignais que tu ne me raccroches au nez, et que tout soit fini avant même d'avoir commencé. Voilà le pourquoi de cette lettre. Tu peux la brûler si cela te chante, et te connaissant, je sais que je n'ai aucune chance. _

_Mais je trouve que ça vaut toujours le coup d'essayer. Appelle-moi. Si tu crois que quelque chose peut encore être sauvé, comme moi je le crois, même après tout ce temps… appelle-moi. _

_Tu imagines tout ce que me coûtent ces quelques lignes, n'est-ce pas ? Moi qui n'ai jamais été très courageux… _

S'en suivaient un numéro de téléphone, et une signature hâtivement griffonnée.

_Toshi. _

Yoshiki contempla la lettre pendant de longues minutes, dans le silence le plus complet. Puis il la froissa en une boule compacte, qu'il alla jeter par la fenêtre. Son salon entier sembla alors se déchaîner. Les feuilles qui le recouvraient toujours se soulevèrent et se mirent à se projeter tout autour de lui en de grands rideaux blancs, renversant le mobilier, décrochant les cadres, brisant l'écran géant. Yoshiki poussa un hurlement de colère indignée :

« Et quoi ? Je suis sensé lui téléphoner et lui dire qu'il est pardonné ? Que ce n'est rien ? Qu'on va redevenir amis et que TOUT VA RENTRER DANS L'ORDRE ?! »

La tornade de feuilles s'immobilisa, et elles retombèrent une à une en silence. Il entendit une voix furieuse provenant de l'étage du dessus :

« NON MAIS C'EST BIENTOT FINI, OUI ?! »

Oh non. Rien n'était fini. Tout ne faisait que commencer.

* * *

Le lendemain, les messages qui l'attendaient étaient les suivants :

_Saisis ta chance. Saisis-là, Yo-chan._

_C'est la clé. La clé pour que tu redeviennes heureux. Tu le sais, non ?_

Oh oui, il le savait. Seulement, il était bien trop rancunier pour changer de comportement. Toshi l'avait blessé. Il ne pouvait pas lui pardonner ainsi. C'était plus qu'un groupe qui avait été compromis… c'était une amitié.

Il remarqua bien vite que le tapis de feuilles qui recouvrait tout la veille avait disparu, et il se demanda même s'il n'avait pas rêvé. L'écran géant brisé et le salon tant bien que mal remis en place lui apprirent que non.

Des crêpes l'attendaient dans la cuisine. Avec un nouveau message, particulièrement dérangeant.

_C'était notre rêve, de reformer X. On se l'était promis, Yo-chan. _

Il jugea préférable d'oublier cette feuille.

C'était dimanche, et Yoshiki décida donc d'aller se balader. Les tentatives désespérées de la chose commençaient à ébranler sérieusement ses résolutions, et il ne voulait pas de ça. Pourtant, loin de lui apporter la paix espérée, la sortie aggrava les choses : il lui semblait lire les phrases de 'la chose qui le hantait' partout. Sur chaque voiture, sur les devantures de chaque bâtiment, sur l'écorce de chaque arbre. Il finit par rentrer complètement anéanti, et annonça à l'appartement 'matériellement' vide :

« C'est bon. Tu as gagné. Je vais l'appeler. »

Il constata sans grand étonnement que le combiné du téléphone était décroché et que le numéro donné par Toshi clignotait sur le cadran. Il appuya sur la touche Appel et attendit.

« Allô ? »

Il sentit son cœur se serrer à l'entente de cette voix qu'il connaissait si bien, et qu'il n'avait pourtant pas entendue depuis dix longues années. Les dernières vagues de rancœur qui l'habitaient disparurent.

« To… Toshi ?

- Yo-chan… » murmura Toshi d'une voix enrouée.

Puis il se reprit :

« Yoshiki. Je… je ne pensais pas que tu m'appellerais. »

Il y eut un silence. Aucun d'eux ne savait quoi dire. On était loin des conversations surexcitées qui les tenaient éveillés jusqu'à des heures impossibles de la nuit, il y avait des années et des années de cela…

« Alors, euh… comment tu vas ? demanda prudemment Yoshiki.

- Bien. Je… enfin, oui. Et toi ?

- Bien aussi. »

Une feuille de papier vint danser devant ses yeux. Il la saisit avec des doigts tremblants. La bonne vieille constatation…

_Tu n'es pas heureux, Yo-chan. Dis-le lui. _

Yoshiki prit une grande inspiration :

« Je ne suis pas heureux.

- Quoi ? »

L'ancien batteur rougit. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de sortir un tel aveu ainsi ? Il rejeta la feuille au loin.

« Enfin, je veux dire… c'est… c'est con, mais… depuis la séparation de X, je n'ai jamais été heureux. Jamais. »

Il laissa échapper un petit rire mi-nerveux mi-gêné. Il y eut un silence au bout de la ligne, puis Toshi proposa d'une voix sérieuse :

« Tu veux qu'on reforme X ?

- Tu… tu accepterais ?

- Je veux me racheter. Je ferais tout ce qu'il faut pour ça. Et puis… moi aussi, je n'ai jamais été heureux, depuis X. Je n'avais jamais réalisé à quel point certaines choses peuvent devenir essentielles à une existence… »

Il se tu un instant, puis reprit :

« Tu m'as manqué, Yo-chan. Enormément.

- Toshi-chan… »

La gratitude qu'éprouvait Yoshiki à cet instant embaumait la pièce d'un délicieux parfum de soulagement.

« Toi aussi. Bien sur que tu m'as manqué… »

Oh oui, il lui avait manqué. Bien plus qu'il ne se l'était jamais avoué. Mais maintenant, il se sentait bien. Une partie du vide qui hantait sa vie depuis dix ans venait de disparaître. Evaporé par la seule présence de Toshi. Ils avaient tant de choses à rattraper… cela prendrait le temps nécessaire, mais il avait confiance.

* * *

La clameur fervente d'un public endiablé. La grandeur de la scène. La lumière changeante des projecteurs. La voix de son meilleur ami. Pata, Heath. _X._ C'était beau, c'était grand. C'était un rêve formidable, et pour une fois, il ne craignait pas d'ouvrir les yeux et de devoir affronter une réalité dénuée de sens. Ce soir, X avait fait son grand retour. Et maintenant, debout devant le grand miroir de sa loge, il contemplait la petite feuille qui y avait été scotchée.

_Bravo, Yo-chan. Tu as réussi. Tu vas être heureux, à présent. _

Il n'avait plus peur, désormais. Tous les membres de X étaient enfin de retour, chacun à leur manière. Bien sur, il restera toujours un vide intangible sur la scène, là où aurait du se trouver un incroyable guitariste plein de vie aux sourires si lumineux, mais Yoshiki était prêt à le chérir pour toujours, ce vide-là.

Un murmure affectueux résonna dans la loge silencieuse :

« Merci… merci, hide. »


End file.
